InuxNara
by Incognito77
Summary: Inuyasha's worst nightmare is Naraku's joy. Many things have happened to Inuyasha since his capture that have left him broken... Will anyone be able to save the Half-demon from Naraku's clutches or will he remain his pet forever... Read to find out... Rated for violence, abuse, torture, and mentions of rape Warning: Some characters are really OOC at times. (((On Hiatus)))
1. Chapter 1

_**I am re-doing this story so here is the first re make Chapters 2 & 3 Will be remade soon.**_

The wind had picked up a strange scent that caused Inuyasha's nose to twitch. He quietly got up attempting not to awaken his friends. He placed Tessaiga in its place at his side then he followed the scent into a grassy clearing away from the village. He came to a stop when a familiar women crept into his field of vision.

"What do you want Kagura," Inuyasha barked.

"Naraku wants you to come with me to his castle," Kagura's calm voice turned to anger as she drew her deadly fan "and i am told to use force if necessary."

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and it transformed into a giant fang "I'd like to see you try."

Kagura was first to attack she swung her fan to the side and the wind blades where hurled at Inuyasha only to be destroyed by a simple swipe of his mighty sword. Without hesitation Inuyasha swung the sword over his head just as Kagura unleashed several more wind blades. when they were only a couple of feet away Inuyasha swung his sword down unleashing the Windscar. it traveled with blinding speed towards Kagura destroying all the wind blades it passed. A large cloud of dust surrounded Kagura as the Windscar finally hit its target. Inuyasha's triumphant smirk faded as the dust dissipated. Kagura was unharmed. Inuyasha once again picked up his blade but now it was dyed a bright crimson red. Inuyasha once again unleashed a Windscar The end result was the same. Kagura was unharmed and the barrier still stood firm.

"What," Inuyasha went wide eyed with shock.

"If you keep swinging that big sword around you'll get hurt." Kagura mocked.

"Shut up." Inuyasha unleashed another Windscar with his red blade.

Kagura unleashed several more wind blades. Inuyasha narrowly avoided them.

"Your strength won't hold up long." Kagura laughed when she noticed Inuyasha having more and more difficulty breathing.

"Didn't i tell you shut up," Inuyasha had already lost his cool at this point.

He went charging after her. Kagura took the opportunity to attack. She unleashed several wind blades Inuyasha tried to use the Tessaiga to defend himself but it was too late. the wind blades had already hit there target. Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain thrusting his sword into the ground in an attempt to keep himself upright.

"Why don't you just give up and come quietly," Kagura smirked.

"Like hell," Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed another Windscar

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. The barrier dissipated and Kagura stepped aside to reveal Kanna, her older sister, just in time for the Windscar to be absorbed by Kanna's mirror. Inuyasha didn't have time to react as his own Windscar was now aiming for him.

Inuyasha was thrown backwards from the force. Kagura calmly walked past Kanna as she made her way towards Inuyasha. She knelt beside him unconscious form examining the three large gashes that made their way from his bare feet to his head.

She whispered in his ear, "You should have come willingly."

Kagura then stood up pulling a feather from her hair and made it grow several sizes. The wind swirled around as she flew off with Kanna and the injured Inuyasha.

* * *

The sun had finally chased away the the darkness and the gang finally began to stir. Kagome began to panic when she didn't she Inuyasha in his normal spot next to the door.

"Inuyasha," she shouted.

"Kagome what's wrong," Miroku said as he rubbed the sleep form his eyes.

"Inuyasha's gone," She said.

"Kagome maybe he..." Sango said calmly but Kagome cut her off.

"No," Kagome shouted "I don't know why but i have the feeling something bad happened to him."

"We'll find him," Shippo said as he jumped up on her shoulder.

She wiped her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall "Thank you."

It had been nearly an hour since the all split up and went to search for a trace of where Inuyasha might have gone when they heard Shippo shout. "Guys come here."

They all raced to find him and they were shocked to see what they found. There were several marks made from the Windscar but that wasn't what shocked them. What shocked them was the giant pool of blood that covered the grass.

"Shippo is that," she pointed to the blood.

Shippo looked away sadly not wanting to confirm his friends fears. She fell to her knees knowing what his silence meant. She tried to hold back her tears. Sango came up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Kagome turned to her and clung to Sango clothes and cried.

"Shippo," Miroku looked to the young fox, "Do you know what way they went."

Shippo lowered his head in defeat "No the scent ends here."

"Do you at least know who did this," Miroku asked.

"Kagura," Shippo said.

Sango looked up from Kagome and up at Miroku "That means Naraku has him."

Kagome lifted her head up from Sango chest and to no one in particular she said "We need to find him."

Sango turned to face Kagome, "Then let's talk to Kaede and see if she can tell us anything."

They all nodded and they made there way back to Kaede's village. They all sat in a half circle facing Lady Kaede. They had told Kaede what they found and it was several more minutes before anyone spoke.

"Naraku went through the trouble of taking him so he must be alive," Kaede said

"If he is still alive we have a chance to save him right?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think it will be that easy child," Kaede said sadly.

"What do you mean by that," Kagome nearly shouted in anger.

"It means if he did go through the trouble of taking him, whatever he is planning can't be good," Miroku reasoned.

They all spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan to save Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright everyone here is chapter 2 of InuXNara. It has been changed quite a bit. I don't think anyone will notice the difference unless they read the original.**_

_**Well before we get to the story here's what happened last time.**_

_**With Inuyasha: **_

_**She whispered in his ear, "You should have come willingly."**_

_**Kagura then stood up pulling a feather from her hair and made it grow several sizes. The wind swirled around as she flew off with Kanna and the injured Inuyasha.**_

_**With the gang:**_

_**"It means if he did go through the trouble of taking him, whatever he is planning can't be good," Miroku reasoned.**_

_**They all spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan to save Inuyasha.**_

_**And now on to our story**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

It had nearly been two weeks since Inuyasha's disappearance and the gang still had no clues to his whereabouts. The feeling of defeat was still evident on their faces as they sat around the campfire for the night. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours yet no one uttered a sound.

The wind suddenly picked up causing everyone to jump up from their spots and take a defensive stance. A cyclone headed towards them and everyone readied themselves for an attack. The cyclone took no time making its way to the group. They lowered there slightly as the cyclone came to a complete stop in front of the group. The cyclone slowed and then dispersed revealing Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Everyone lowered there weapons.

"What do you want Koga," Miroku asked.

Koga's shock made him hesitate for a bit. He was expecting to be greeted by the sound of Kagome's cheerful voice but instead he got an unnaturally cold response from the monk. "I came to see Kagome what else."

Kagome turned and walked back to her seat in front of the fire. Koga looked around and saw that everyone had followed her example. The his nose twitched. Something was off he thought.

"Wheres the Mutt," Koga asked.

Koga looked around the group expecting a response but all he saw was everyone lowering there heads. His eyes then glanced over to Kagome he could see tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What did that mutt do this time," Koga growled.

Koga stood in silence expecting a response but there was nothing.

He was a bout to open his mouth again when he heard someone speak. "Inuyasha's gone."

every ones gaze was fixed on Kagome "what do you mean gone." Koga asked.

Kagome bolted up off her seat. She then glared daggers at Koga "I mean gone as in gone. What else would I mean." she yelled as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Koga was taken back by her sudden out burst and so was everyone else.

It had remained silent for nearly a minute before Shippo spoke "We think Inuyasha was captured by Naraku."

Koga looked shocked. Yeah he was a half demon but he wasn't weak enough to let him self get captured. He paused."well serves him..." he quickly covered his mouth as he noticed the nasty look Kagome was giving him. Why did he say that out loud he thought as Kagome's glaze returned to the dying fire before her.

"Ka-Kagome." Koga stammered. He paused to let her respond but she never even looked away from the fire. "I..I can help you look for the mutt." he hated himself for saying it but he was willing to do nearly anything to see Kagome smile again.

She looked up at him and he could have sworn he could have seen the slightest hint of a smile but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Kagome nodded "Thank you."

* * *

Inuyasha finally began to stir but when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness. he slowly stood up using the wall behind him as support despite the his bodies pleas for rest. He stumbled only a few feet before he felt something resisting his advances. He yanked his arm forward and heard the clinking of chains. He took a step back to give what ever was holding him some slack. He grabbed his wrist and felt a warm, sticky liquid coat the metal cuff that was digging into his sore wrist. He stepped back and slid down the cold stone wall. His ears twitched atop his head as he heard a heavy metal door scrape across the cold stone floor.

He picked up his head looking away from the cuffs that bound him to the small sliver of light that crept into the room. He quickly closed his eyes in an attempt to keep from being blinded as the sliver of light grew to fill the room. He slowly opened his eyes attempting to adjust to the new lighting. He then saw a shadowy figure approach him. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision enough to see the figure that approached him.

The figure stood in front of the Halfdemon. Admiring the many scars that littered the half demons naked lent down and whispered in his ear. "Good morning my Pet."

Inuyasha's vision finally cleared enough to make out the figure that stood before him. He then jumped back as Inuyasha swung his deadly claws at him. "Naraku you Bastard, Release me."

He began to struggle against his bonds in an attempt to kill the demon that stood before him where he stood. This only caused his arms to be pulled back uncomfortably behind his back. His shoulders screamed from the pain that shout through them but Inuyasha payed them no mind. He only had one thought in his head Kill Naraku. Naraku only let out an amused chuckle at his captives attempts. He flicked his wrist in Inuyasha's direction causing the to chains quickly retreat back into the wall taking the half-demon with them. It was more the surprise than the pain, of being thrust so quickly into the wall, that made him let out a pained gasp.

Satisfied that he would not be attacked again Naraku crept closer to the demon. "I'll come back when you have calmed down a bit."

with that Naraku retreated out of the room leaving Inuyasha still fastened to the wall. The door closed behind him taking the light with him leaving Inuyasha once again in utter darkness. Inuyasha then unexpectedly fell to the ground as the chain were somehow released from the walls. Inuyasha sat up and held his head in an attempt to stop his pounding headache. He then looked up and instinctively looked in the direction of the door when his ears began to twitch picking up voices. Even with his keen hearing he still had to strain his ears to pick up the sound of the hushed voices.

"Naraku!"

Inuyasha immediately recognized the woman's voice, "Kagura that," he growled under his breath.

He didn't finish his sentence since his ears twitched as the continued to listen to the conversation being held behind the metal door that blocked him from the light.

"This isn't right," Kagura nearly pleaded. The sadness that flowed with every word she spoke shocked Inuyasha, "He may be your enemy but..."

Inuyasha was puzzled. They were enemies right? Then why was she so upset by what was happening to him.

"But what Kagura?" Inuyasha could just imagine the terrible grin that stretched across his captors face.

"But why do that to him," Kagura questioned her fear was poorly hidden.

"Oh do you feel bad for that Hanyou," Naraku laughed.

Kagura remained silent fearing what Naraku might do to her if she upset him any further.

"If you must know," Naraku laughed causing Inuyasha's skin to crawl, "I wanted to see how much fun I could have playing with him. After all I had so much fun playing with his older brother."

Inuyasha was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that Naraku and Kagura had already left.

"Why was Kagura so concerned. What did she mean by that. What did Naraku do to me. What did he do to Sesshomaru." His mind tried to find answers to this questions but the more he wondered the more puzzled he became. The more puzzled he became the more he wondered.

He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts he failed to notice the sound of Naraku's footsteps as they left or the final words Kagura said before her departure. "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long after Koga joined the group that he began to pick up a scent. "Naraku." Koga growled.

Everyone came to a halt and turned there attention to Koga

"What did you say," Miroku nearly shouted due to his shock.

"I can smell Naraku," he growled.

"What direction is it coming from," Sango wondered.

Koga inhaled a breath closed his eyes then exhaled. He tilted his nose to the sky. It continued to twitch as Koga sniffed the air. His eyes shoot open as he finally caught a whiff of Naraku's foul stench. He turned to face the group. He let a triumphant smile spread across his face. He turned his back to them. Next he pointed towards the hills.

"That way." he beamed.

"alright lets go," Kagome shouted with joy.

Kirara burst into flames only to have them dissipate as she grew in size. Shippo jumped on Miroku's back as he and Sango climbed on Kirara's. Koga then lifted Kagome on to his back and they raced off in the direction of Naraku's scent.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the dense forest as if he was being drawn towards something.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked as she walked beside Ah-Un, their reins in her petite hand.

"Why must you always ask stupid questions Rin," Jaken said as he turned his head glancing at the girl.

Due to his agitation he failed to notice Sesshomaru's abrupt stop until it was too late. He collided with the lower half of Sesshomaru's leg. The sudden impact knocked him off balance and caused him to fall backwards.

Jaken quickly picked himself up only to get on all fours. "I'm...sorry...lord...Sesshomaru.." Jaken said in between bows.

After he was finally done yammering he looked up at his lord. Sesshomaru was not looking down at him as he thought but instead the great dog demon was looking over his own shoulder. Jaken picked himself up and turned around to see what he had been so interested in that he would stop so suddenly. There he saw Inuyasha's band of friends plus.

"what do you want," Sesshomaru asked.

"We need your help," Kagome said calmly as Sesshomaru turned around to face them though he remained silent.

"And why should I, help you," Sesshomaru

"Naraku has taken Inuyasha captive," Miroku blurted out.

"I could care less what happens to that pathetic half breed," Sesshomaru spat.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said calmly. Sesshomaru turned around to face her. Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall. "Sesshomaru we need your help."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he turned back around and walked off in the direction he had been.

"Naraku has Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"That is of no concern to me," Sesshomaru said as he continued walking, "Jaken, Rin lets go."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin and Jaken said in unison as the trailed after Sesshomaru

"How could you be so heartless," Kagome yelled tears flowing freely from her eyes as the gang watched them walk further and further away.

"Are you OK Kagome," Sango asked.

Kagome wiped the salty tears from her eyes then nodded. " Yeah, I'm OK Sango" She then climbed onto Koga's back. "Let's go."

They all speed off towards Naraku's castle.

"we need to find him fast," Kagome thought. "Who knows what Naraku plans to do with him."

* * *

"Naraku get back here so I can rip your head off," Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could.

Hours passed and still he screamed until his voice cracked. His body was growing tired from his constant struggling. He finally forced out one last breath from his tired lungs before collapsing onto the ground. He shut his eyes as the light crept back into the room. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Na-ra-ku,"Inuyasha gasped in between each breath he took.

"did my pet miss me?"Naraku teased.

"go...to...hell..."Inuyasha coughed out.

Inuyasha's eyes followed Naraku's feet as they crept closer and closer. He made no attempt to move as Naraku knelt in front of him. Naraku flipped Inuyasha onto his back.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Naraku whispered in his ear. "lets have some fun." Naraku lifted his head and looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. "Again."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "_"A-again." _Inuyasha sucked in a lung full of air _"what does he mean again."_

* * *

Author's name

Hopefully this story is turning out better than the first time around. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so I may improve the story. You can also give suggestions on what you would like to see happen


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you remember the fun we had," Naraku asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he attempted to search his mind for those missing memories. Inuyasha was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice the position Naraku now had him in. His hands were pinned down above him as Naraku leaned over him with his legs on either side of the Hanyou's hips.

"Then here's a little reminder." Naraku smirked as he leaned in closer his face now only an inch above his captive.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he finally as he felt Naraku's lips make contact with his own. Inuyasha quickly turned his head to the side breaking off the unwanted kiss. Inuyasha continued to struggle under Naraku's unyielding grip.

"get off me," Naraku barked as he continued to struggle under Naraku's unyielding grip.

Naraku sighed then slowly stood up, "someone needs to learn their place."

Inuyasha slid out from underneath Naraku then he jumped to his feet in a defensive position. Naraku turned to face Inuyasha just as the latter's restraints retracted into the wall taking the weakened half demon with them. Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain due to the sudden shock of being slammed so forcefully into the stone wall of his small cell.

Naraku lustfully licked his lips as he gazed at the defenseless half demon before him. He slowly crept closer causing Inuyasha to struggle against his bounds despite the pain it brought him. Naraku reached out his hand and stroked Inuyasha's cheek causing Inuyasha to bare his fangs.

Inuyasha attempted to bite Naraku's hand but he was too quick. He pulled his hand away just in time and Inuyasha bite nothing but cold air.

"get the hell away from me, you sick bastard," Inuyasha growled.

Naraku tsked then grabbed hold of Inuyasha's neck with his bare hand. "Oh I can't do that," Naraku grinned as he tightened his grip causing Inuyasha's vision to blur. . "The fun has just beginning."

it took longer than he expected but Inuyasha finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Inuyasha frantically looked around attempting to find a way out of the darkness he now found himself in. he knew it was his only way of escape but he still hesitated to approach the ray of light that made its way through the darkness. He knew it could be his only way out so he mustered up his courage and walked forward towards the light. He then felt the familiar tug of his bonds keeping him from getting any closer to his freedom. The light grew banishing the darkness, but bring an even greater darkness in its place. Naraku. He walked forward watching as his captive shrunk at his approach.

Naraku sighed "are you scared, pet" Naraku asked as he walked forward closing the distance between himself and his captive. "don't worry," Naraku pressed his bare chest against Inuyasha's "you'll learn to enjoy it," he laughed as he slid his hand down Inuyasha's pants.

Inuyasha closed his eyes attempting to shut himself off from the world. Instead it opened his mind to reality. this was not real nor was it a dream but in fact it was a memory. One of the memories he had tried so desperately to rid himself of these past few days. Now it was too late, the dam had burst flooding his mind with the memories he had tried so hard to repress. He recalled the hours of torture and abuse he suffered at Naraku's hands. The humiliation he felt every time Naraku had his way with him. Then it finally dawned on him. These last few days had turned the arrogant Inuyasha into Naraku's pet no his own personal plaything.

His world began to spin out of control until he was once again pulled into darkness' cold embrace.

Inuyasha began to stir. He blinked several times before fully opening his eyes. Somethings off he thought. He was lying down instead of standing up and on a bed no less. He then surveyed  
his surrondings."is this..." Inuyasha thought to himself as he attempted to get up.

He found that despite not being fastened to the wall he was still bound. He struggled against these new bindings and found that they were laced with the same demon suppressing sutras as the ones he saw on the chains across the room.

A half-naked Naraku approached the bed. "Finally awake I see."

the sight of the half-naked Naraku had brought many of his more painful memories to the front of his mind. He couldn't forget the shame he felt for letting Naraku take advantage of him all those times and now it was happening again.

"s-stay...a-away..." Inuyasha choked out.

Naraku let a chuckle escape, "Is that fear I hear?"he took no time climbing on top of Inuyasha "don't worry," Naraku laughed as he started to suck on Inuyasha's bare nipple "this will be our most fun yet," he laughed as he bite down drawing blood.

A barely audible moan slipped through Inuyasha's lips. Naraku seemed to draw pleasure from that single moan. he bit down harder attempting to draw out another moan. When he didn't get it he moved to the other nipple grinding it in between his teeth. Inuyasha bit his lip stifling another moan. He hated how weak and defenseless he felt but he would be damned if he pleasured Naraku any further. Naraku was getting no response from the half demon so he decided he would continue his fun.

"are we enjoying ourselves Pet." Naraku mocked.

"y-you sick bastard," Inuyasha said between his teeth.

Naraku bite down on Inuyasha's sore nipple effectively drawing blood which trailed down Inuyasha's pale flesh as he removed his mouth. Naraku then proceed to lean back and sit down on top of Inuyasha's crotch.

"say that again," Naraku growled the anger was clear in his voice.

"You **sick** bastard," Inuyasha said enjoying the dominance the words gave him. Then he spat in Naraku's face.

Naraku just lost it. He smacked Inuyasha causing the latter's head to snap to the side. He then closed his hands around Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha tried to throw Naraku off of him but the bounds that held him to the bed in an x shape would not give him any slack.

"you will learn," Naraku said gripping even tighter. Inuyasha's vision was beginning to blur he didn't know how long he could keep fighting. "your place, soon enough, pet."

Naraku finally let Inuyasha go as he felt the latter final lose his battle with consciousness.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this. I know it might not be that great but I could use the feedback thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry in advance but this will be a long chapter.**

* * *

A scream rang thought the hollow halls of Naraku's castle.

"are you ready to submit to me pet," Naraku asked as he twisted the blade in Inuyasha's abdomen.

"go...to hell..b-bastar..." Inuyasha coughed out along with blood.

Naraku ripped the dagger from Inuyasha's bleeding abdomen. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a pained gasp.

"let's try this again," Naraku said calmly though the malice was clear in his voice. He slowly dragged the bloody dagger from Inuyasha's left shoulder to his right hip. "who is your master."

"n-no one," Inuyasha laughed which he soon regretted due to the pain.

Naraku thrust the dagger deep into Inuyasha's side"just give up so we can have some fun."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead he began to cough up blood. The miasma that lased the blades had finally taken their toll on Inuyasha and he was only gonna get worse. Naraku let out a sigh then proceed to twist the dagger before ripping it out Inuyasha's bleeding side causing him to howl in pain. It was hours later before Naraku walked back over to the cart across the room. Naraku placed the dagger back on the cart and then made his way over to Inuyasha Inuyasha attempted to back away but it was near impossible in his current situation. He was the chain on the ceiling kept him suspended with only enough length to let him stand on his toes. Naraku calmly walked back over to Inuyasha who was surprised not to see another device in his hand, this worried him. Usually he could tell what would happen to him based on the device Naraku carried with him. The knowing made it easier because he knew what to prepare for but now he didn't know what to expect. With the knife he knew he would be stabbed and carved up. With the fire he expected to be burned by the hot coals or by hot metal. With a whip he obviously expected to be whipped.

Naraku noticed the fear in Inuyasha's eyes despite how hard he attempted to hide it. "Have you had enough pet," Naraku asked. Inuyasha remained silent as he lowered his head not attempting to fight anymore. Naraku petted Inuyasha's head "good boy."

One of Naraku's tentacles darted out struck down the chain suspending Inuyasha by his hands before retreating back into his bare skinned back. Inuyasha's legs were to tired from standing on his toes for hours without rest that he crumpled to the ground the second the chain was severed. Naraku grabbed the chain and drug Inuyasha to the side of the room. He took his time fastening each of Inuyasha's limbs to the four cuffs fastened to the wall by the demon sealing, sutra, covered chains.

He crushed his lips against the half-demon's own. Inuyasha didn't fight back and this pleased Naraku

"now that you have learned your lesson pet we can contin..." Naraku was stopped mid sentence as the door was blown apart.

they all stood in amazement at the castle that stood before them. It had been nearly two weeks since Inuyasha's capture and now they were here. They had finally arrived at Naraku's castle, just in time to hear the pained scream that escaped from the castle towards the cold night air.

Kagome knew now was not the time to cry. She dried her tears. "Let's go save Inuyasha" they all nodded in agreement except for Koga The wolf demon was determined not to show how worried he truly was.

They all ran forward towards the castle only to be blocked by several thousand low class demons. He knew they didn't have time for this so Miroku unsealed the beads of his wind tunnel. He began to suck in hundreds of demons at a time but then he heard the familiar buzzing of Naraku's poisonous insects. He attempted to close the wind tunnel but it was to late the wind tunnel had already consumed enough of the Saimyōshō to leave the monk immobilized for the time being. Miroku quickly closed the wind tunnel. The rest of the gang then popped out as Miroku checked on him.

"are you alright Miroku," she asked. "can you move."

"I'm fine," he said as he swung his hand over his shoulder for support. "let's help the others"

she nodded as the walked over to Kirara They both hopped on and joined in on the fight.

Koga was busy kicking the shit out of the demons that came to close to Kagome who was busy purifying the demons with her sacred arrows. Even Shippo was helping out using his fox fire.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled as she threw the giant bone covered in Miroku's sutras at the massive amount of demons. The fight had barely begun and there was a dramatic decrease in the amount of demons already. It had only taken them a few more minutes before they had finally defeated all the demons.

They were all worried that this had been too easy. It was the second scream that had caused them to overlook their own skepticism as they ran into the castle unaware of the demon following close behind. As soon as they entered the castle they had split into two groups in an attempt to cover more ground. Shippo went with Kagome and Koga, while Kirara accompanied Sango and Miroku.

* * *

**(((Sorry the fight scene was crap but they should be better when I have less characters involved. If you want you can send me some comments on how to improve them for future stories or maybe chapters.)))**

* * *

**KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS**

it had been barely a minutes since they defeated the last batch of demons and now more stood in their path.

"why don't they give it a rest already," Shippo complained.

"well his is Naraku were talking about," Kagome responded as she watched Koga make quick work of the demons.

"your right," Shippo sighed.

"let's go," Koga growled from annoyance. He had fought of countless demons since they had entered the castle and still more dared to show their ugly faces.

Kagome ran towards the wolf demon who was patiently waiting for her. They continued forward past several corridors until something caught her eye.

"wait up Koga," she said causing the wolf demon to stop dead in his tracks.

"what is it," Shippo asked.

"i thought I saw something," Kagome replied as she walked back a few feet.

"what was it," Koga said as he walked towards her.

"I'm not sure," she said as she turned a corner. Then she caught a glimpse of something white. "Kanna."

"what where," Koga blurted out.

"This way," Kagome said as she chased after Naraku's incarnation.

**KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-****KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-****KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-********KMS-KMS-KMS**

The Hirakotsu slashed through several demons before returning to Sango. "how many more demons must we fight," Sango complained.

"just hold on Sango" miroku grabbed several sutras from his robe and through them at the demons succesfully purifying them."were almost done."

"ok," sango said as she once again threw her hirakotsu eliminating the rest of the demons.

"let's go," miroku said as sango snatched the hirakotsu from the air as it headed right for her.

They had continued walking _(the celings were to low for kirara to fly so she walked beside them) _until they came upon a dead end.

"Not again," sngo yelled "this is the fifth time."

miroku walked up to sango and placedd his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into his embrace. "it's ok sango well make it out of here soon."

**KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS**

They turned the corner then came to a complete stand still. They all looked around from confusion. Kanna had dissapeared without a trace.

"so what now," shippo asked.

"let's head back," kagome responded but before they could even turn around the door creaked open.

They knew it must be a trap but they had no choice they needed to find inuyasha. So they walked forward and into the room. The door closing behind them.

**KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-****KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-****KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-KMS-********KMS-KMS-KMS**

they walked away from another dead end. Thats when Sango saw something out of the corner of her eye. Without a word of warning she chased after it. She came to a hault when she was face to face with the demon before her.

"sesshomaru," she whispered.

"sango where are you," miroku yelled causing sango to turn around.

"over her," she yelled hoping her voice would lead him to her. She turned around and saw that sesshomaru was gone. _"did i imagine it."_

miroku runs up to her followed by kirara "you ok sango."

sango turned to face the monk "yeah i'm fine." she then glanced back around _"did i imagine it."_

miroku tapped the demon slayer on the shoulder causing her to once again turn around. "you sure."

"yeah, i just thought i saw someone."

"who?"

"sesshomaru."

"why would he be here?"

"i don't know. Maybe i'm just tired."

"alright."

they continued to walk through the corriders occasionaly the would run into a dead end or two but sango's mind was too preoccupied to care anymore.

**KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS-KKS**

"dance of blades," kagura said as she swung her fan.

Several blades darted towards koga who efferletlessly dodged each one.

"that all you got," he mocked.

"not on your life," kagura was now infuriated. She once again waved her fan "Dance of the dragons"

"not fast enough," koga said as he dogged the giant cyclone.

"i don't have to be," kagura said.

Koga's head snapped around. The cyclone he dodged was aiming right for kagome.

"KAGOME," koga yelled. "RUN!"

kagome turned to the side attempting to get out of the cyclon's path, but before she could move she was knocked to the ground.

Kagome struggled to pick herself up off the ground. As soon as her head cleared she looked around the room. She looked to her left and then to her right and saw no sighn of the wolf demon.

"koga," she called her worry was obvious in her voice "where are you."

she heard his pained coughs. She quickly turned around. "Koga! Are you alright," she asked as she ran towards him.

"Dance of Blades," kagura yelled as the blades from her fan headed towards kagome.

The impact of them hitting the ground near her was enough to send the weak human girl airborn.

"kagome," koga coughed out along with some blood.

He picked himself up and ran towards her. He narrowly avoided the several blades kagura once again aimed in his direction. He quickly picked up the unconsious kagome bridal style as he dodged more of kagura's relentless attacks. Koga was tiring, causing him to slow down but it was a fatal mistake. One of kagura's wind blades cut his leg just above the jewl shard causing him to fall to the ground releasing kagome from his grasp.

"time to die, Dance of Blades," she swung her fan sending out several more blades.

Kagura let a large grin stretch across her face as the blades drew closer to their target.

"hirakotus," she heard a women yell.

her face turned into a scowl as sshe saw the giant bone deflect most of her blades while the rest were blocked by a barrier.

"what took you so long," koga asked as he struggled to get to his feet as miroku was helping the now semi-consiouss kagome into a sitting position.

"we ran into a few dead ends," sango said as the hirakotsu retrurned.

"yeah we would have been here sooner if we had the help of inuyasha's nose," miroku joked then imediatly went silent.

They all glanced at kagome hoping the monks words didn't upset her too much. They were all baffled by her silence. They excpected her to cry or yell but she said nothing and did nothing other than draw her bow.

"Kagura," Kagome pulled back the string as she sent her spiritual power into the bow "where is he."

"Who," Kagura joked. She desperatly wanted to tell them, but she knew the consequences.

"Where is," kagome roared as she released here arrow "INUYASHA!"

the arrow pierced kagura where he heart would have been. There was a fire in kagome's eyes as she walked towards kagura. "i will ask one last time. Where is Inuyasha."

kagura remained silent as she looked to the door on her right hoping the human got the hint. She let out a sigh of relife as kagome stepped back and walked towards the door.

"_no one deserves to be caged,"_ kagura thought as she watched inuyasha's friends and koga dissapear from view. "Not even you." she said too herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the stone corridor towards his destination. He stopped as his nose twitched taking in the scent of fresh blood. He then ran through the corridor at an unbelievable rate.

He once again halted at the sound of Naraku's voice. "now that you have learned your lesson pet," Sesshomaru drew his sword. " we can contin..." before he could even finish his sentence Sesshomaru had blown down the door.

"Sesshomaru so you have come," Naraku laughed as he turned his gaze from the bleeding Hanyou to Sesshomaru "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Naraku teased as he removed his hand from the half-demon's blood soaked pants.

When he received no response he walked to Inuyasha's side not losing sight of Sesshomaru

"or is this about your brother," Naraku mocked as he let his slimy tongue trail up the side of Inuyasha's face causing the latter to shiver from disgust at the unwanted contact. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth"it's a shame though he wasn't able to hold out as long as you did."

"release him," Sesshomaru barked not caring if his emotions showed.

Naraku laughed at the demon's reaction. "You know better than anyone Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku the leaned down as he let his tongue trail up the half-demon's neck. He received another shudder from the terrified half demon as his reward. "I never let my pets off that easily"

Sesshomaru had, had enough. He slashed at Naraku with his Tokijin. It was rendered ineffective due to Naraku's barrier.

"not even you," Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru attempted to slice Naraku's barrier again but it was no more effective than the first time.

"don't you member," Naraku laughed. "how you escaped.

Sesshomaru snapped. His mind went blank. His only thought was on killing Naraku He ignored everything as he continued to hack at the barrier while Naraku just stood there and laughed.

* * *

**As always please leave a comment whether you are a member on or not. I would like to know what you liked or what you didn't that way I can improve. I have a long way to go before my stories are any good so I would like all my readers help. So please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was having a hard time not looking away from the sight before him. The usually calm and collected Sesshomaru had gone berserk. He continued to mindlessly hack at Naraku's barrier while the latter only stood there and laughed. He then saw Naraku's smile turn into a sinister grin.

"S-Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled hoping to warn the dog demon but it was too late.

Several of Naraku's miasma laced tentacles pierced through Sesshomaru's body. He watched as the blood from Sesshomaru's wounds began to puddle at his own feet.

Naraku picked the wounded dog demon off the ground. He licked his lips as he admired his handy work. "How does it feel Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku mocked. Then he lowered the dog demon and pulled him closer to the barrier so they stood face to face. "To be in my clutches once again."

Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru's body went limp. He was in shock never before had he seen Sesshomaru act like this. He couldn't bear it any longer. He had to do something, but what could he do. He couldn't move due to his bindings. Then he got an idea. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try and reach Sesshomaru somehow.

Inuyasha sucked in a lungful of air and held it for merely a second before releasing it in the form of a loud roar. "SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha watched in delight as the fear washed away from Sesshomaru's expression.

"Damn you," Naraku yelled as he turned from Sesshomaru to face Inuyasha

Naraku pushed several tentacles out of his barrier and aimed them at the half demon. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight as he readied himself for the pain but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes in an attempt to see why he had not been attacked like he expected. He looked at Naraku and saw he had been chopped to pieces. That's when he noticed that there was a hole in the barrier from where the tentacles had been. He pieced the information together and realized that Sesshomaru must have used Tokijin to slice the tentacles and the pressure cut up Naraku before the hole in the barrier had time to close.

Sesshomaru then gracefully floated to the ground as Naraku disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru then made his way across the room and stood in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the several gaping wounds in Sesshomaru's chest, abdomen, arms and legs. "Sesshomaru your ..." Inuyasha attempted to say but was cut of by the death glare he received from the older demon.

"Shut up you pathetic half breed," Sesshomaru growled as he ripped the metal cuffs, binding Inuyasha, from the wall with his bare hand.

Inuyasha then crumpled to the ground. He then watched as Sesshomaru walk away from the room that had been his cage. "Wait," Inuyasha called as he struggled to sit up. Sesshomaru stopped at the entrance of the room. "Why did you help me," Inuyasha asked as he finally sat up against the wall where he had previously been bound. Sesshomaru left without a word. "Figured," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru exited the long corridor that led to Inuyasha's cage. There before him stood Inuyasha's friend.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing her," Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned his attention to Kagome, "come with me."

everyone looked at Sesshomaru in shock as they tried to decipher his motives. Koga then burst in front of Kagome in an attempt to protect her against any harm that may come here way.

Kagome paid him no attention. "First tell me where we are going."

normally Sesshomaru would remain silent and leave only to have her follow him but there were to many obstacles. Maybe she wouldn't come. Maybe her friends would follow them. There were many more scenarios running through his head and none of them would have been very advantageous so he decided to tell her.

"I need you to get Tessaiga while your friends here go and take care of that pathetic half breed."

Sango butted in "Sesshomaru does that mean you know where Inuyasha is."

"Down this corridor," Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare in Kagome's direction.

"Alright," Kagome said as she stepped past Koga and stepped closer to Sesshomaru "let's go."

they all turned in surprise. "Are you sure Kagome," Miroku asked. Kagome only nodded "Alright we'll wait for your return."

"You can't seriously expect me," Koga complained as Sesshomaru walked past him "to leave you in his care."

"I'll be OK Koga," she smiled. "Please go help Sango and Miroku"

she ran off after Sesshomaru before Koga could even open his mouth.

******IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-IKKMSS-**

Koga let out a sigh before he turned on his heels and turned in the direction of the corridor. He continued to grumble under his breath "damn that stupid Inu..." until he arrived at the entrance to Inuyasha's cage.

There he saw Inuyasha resting against the giant cat demon's furry belly. After taking a closer look he saw the numerous cuts and burns that littered not only the half demons torso but his arms and neck as well. Then his nose twitched as it caught the over powering of both dog demon's blood.

He was then pulled back into reality by the half-demon's voice. "W-where's K-Kago-me."

he watched as the half demon then proceeded to cough up large amounts of blood. "She..."

Shippo then hopped onto Kirara's back. "She's with Sesshomaru" Inuyasha looked from Koga to the young fox demon. Before he could even ask the fox-demon spoke "they went to go get Tessaiga"

Inuyasha let a small chuckle of relief. They all watched in horror as the small chuckle sent the weakened Hanyou into a painful coughing fit. It didn't take too long for the fit to subside but it still left Inuyasha out of breath.

"Are you gonna be OK," Miroku asked as he knelt by the half demon's side.

Inuyasha only responded with a nod as he relaxed and once again fell asleep against Kirara's stomach.

******KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-KS-**

"There it is," Kagome shouted in joy as the entered another room.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction that she was pointing. He then reached out is hand and grabbed her collar pulling her towards him as several demons appeared around the Tessaiga.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru says as he rushes forward.

Kagome watches as Sesshomaru continuously slashes at the vast amount of demons with his poisonous claws.

"Watch out," she shouts as several demons aim to attack the dog demon from behind.

Sesshomaru spins around and quickly dispatches the foolish demons. Kagome then draws her bow as more demons attempt to take advantage of Sesshomaru's blind spots. Before they get their chance Kagome releases her sacred arrow successfully purifying several demons. She watched as the dog demon would occasionally stop his assault in order to catch his breath. During those moments Kagome would fire an arrow in an attempt to keep the numerous demons at bay. Sesshomaru would then get back to his feet and send more demons to their deaths. The number of demons quickly declined as the fighting continued until there were none. Kagome took the opportunity to run straight for the Tessaiga As soon as it was safely in her hand she turned around and faced Sesshomaru who now had his back to her.

"Sesshomaru are you alright," Kagome asked as she stepped closer towards the dog demon.

She then heard something squish underneath her feet. She then turned her gaze from Sesshomaru to the source of the sound. She was shocked to see a large puddle of blood on the wooden floor. She looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru walking towards the door as he used the wall for support.

Kagome rushed to his side and just as she was about to place her hand on his arm he stopped. "Sesshomaru," the confusion was evident in her voice.

"Go help Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says as he continues to walk away leaving Kagome frozen in her tracks.

Kagome then takes one last look at Sesshomaru as she turns and runs in the opposite direction of the injured dog demon.

Koga's nose began to twitch as he picked up a familiar scent, "Kagome"

this caused everyone excluding the sleeping Hanyou to turn their gaze towards the door just in time for Kagome to enter the room, Tessaiga in hand.

She turned her attention to Sango who sat beside Miroku "how is he," she asked as she walked further into the room.

Sango looked back at Inuyasha "he's asleep now," she said sadly, "but he was having a coughing fit not too long ago."

"Where's Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered as he slowly began to stir.

Kagome knelt in front of the semi conscious Inuyasha "he left," she then handed him Tessaiga "but we got Tessaiga back."

Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed his trusted sword "how were his injuries."

Kagome looked surprised she never expected this from Inuyasha "he's OK," she then looked into Inuyasha's eyes and felt a little guilty. She let out a sigh of defeat. She couldn't bare to lie to Inuyasha now of all times. "He had to take a breather a few times in between the battle but other than that they didn't seem to effect him that much."

Inuyasha let out a sigh "that's good," Inuyasha said as he fell asleep.

They all stared at Inuyasha in shock. They all wondered what had happened these past two weeks that could have changed Inuyasha so drastically.

* * *

**So once again tell me what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is far from over," Naraku growled as he was forced to watch the events play out before him while his body pieced itself together. Inuyasha you will be mine once again," Naraku laughed as Sango, Miroku, and the unconscious Inuyasha flew off on Kirara's back while Koga with Kagome on his back ran on the ground. "As will you Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku mocked as he watched the image in his mirror change to the injured dog demon as he walked into a forest where his companions awaited his return.

"How is he," Kagome asked as she walked into the storage shed where Inuyasha slept. "has his fever broken yet."

"No," Shippo responded "but he looks like he's doing better."

"OK thank you Shippo, I'll take over for now." Kagome said as she placed a lager wooden bowl filled with water on the ground. She turned her attention to the young fox demon, "Would you mind getting Sango and Miroku for me."

Shippo nodded before leaving the room. When she was sure Shippo was gone she sat down beside the sleeping Hanyou She placed the clean rag she was holding into the water. She rung out the excess water before placing the folded cloth on Inuyasha's forehead.

She pulled her hand back as she heard a soft moan escape from Inuyasha's mouth. "Are you OK," she asked as she clutched the wet cloth to her chest.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he forced his eyes to focus.

"Whoa," Kagome dropped the cloth as she watched Inuyasha attempt to get up. "It's to early for you to be moving around," she reasoned as she gently pushed him back onto the blanket.

Inuyasha proceeded to look around the room. "Where are we," he asked as he turned his gaze to Kagome

"We're in a shed outside of Lady Kaede's village." she watched as Inuyasha began to close his eyes.

Inuyasha grinned as he fell back into a deep slumber. Kagome then placed the cloth back in the water and rung out the water before replacing it on the sleeping Hanyou's forehead before exiting the shed.

"how is he,"Sango asked as Kagome closed the door behind her.

Kagome glanced back and sighed sadly before returning her gaze to the Sango. "He's still asking the same question as if he doesn't believe it's true."

"Don't worry Kagome everything will be alright." Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "we just have to believe in him."

Kagome nodded holding back tears "but he's been like this for the last few days."

* * *

**_(These two parts start at the same time I thought i should just clear that up)_**

* * *

Sesshomaru felt something on his chest as he began to awaken from his slumber. He gazed upon Rin who was curled up on his chest. He smiled at he innocence. He decided that he would let the little girl sleep a little more before he got up. He gazed up at the enormous as he watched the clouds pass through the bare patches of leaves. The sun then lowered its bright rays onto the sleeping child's face causing her to stir. She blinked a few times before sitting up. She then proceeded to rub the sleep out of her eyes before staring at Sesshomaru She just sat in a daze before tears welled up in her eyes.

She collapsed onto his chest, as she balled her eyes out "Lord Sesshomaru your OK"

he placed his hand on her head and proceeded to stroke her long black hair. He let her cry until her tears dried.

"Go tell Jaken were leaving," he whispered.

She raised her head from his chest and smiled "Yes My Lord."

she ran off to where Jaken had been sleeping. Sesshomaru got to his feet as Rin shook the imp awake. Sesshomaru walked off past his companions at a slow enough pace for them to easily follow him.

Naraku stood up as the last few pieces of his flesh formed together."I think it's time I paid my pet a visit," Naraku grinned as he peered at the sleeping half demon through Kanna's mirror.

* * *

Sorry about how short this chapter is. Though it's mainly just so the two brothers and sadly Naraku could recover.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a sudden gust of wind that drew everyone's attention. They watched as the wind dissipated to reveal Kagura as she placed a feather in her hair.

"Kagura what are you doing her," Sango said as she lifted Hirakotsu.

"I'm here for Inuyasha," Kagura drew her fan.

"Kagome take Shippo and Kirara and watch out for Inuyasha while we take care of Kagura," Miroku ordered as he pointed his took an offensive stance next to Sango

Kagome didn't object as she and Shippo ran inside the hut.

* * *

**(Sorry but this next part will probably switch back and forth quite a bit so I apologize in advanced for the possible confusion. Sorry.)**

* * *

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of the wooden door slamming shut. "What's going on," he said as he looked around the shed then finally rested his gaze on Kagome who rushed to his side and helped him into a sitting position.

"Kagura's here and," Kagome cut herself off as she saw Inuyasha's expression go blank.

**MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-**

Kagura unleashed her dance of blades on the two but they were destroyed as soon as they made contact with Miroku's barrier. Kagura was in shock she never thought the monk could put up such a strong barrier. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Hiraikotsu aiming right for her. She jumped back far enough that Sango had enough time to catch and re-threw Hiraikotsu before she could summon more blades.

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," he heard Shippo call out to him.

"Are you OK Inuyasha," the sound of Kagome's voice brought him out of his daze.

There was no mistaking the concern in her voice. "I'm fine," he responded hoping not to upset her any more than he had.

She then placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She purposely let him hear the concern in her voice. "Are you sure."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but then he froze. All three of them looked at Inuyasha with great concern.

**MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-**

Kagura then waited till the last second before she swung her fan summoning a small amount of wind to use as a shield like she had done the first time Inuyasha swung at her with his Tessaiga This effectively knocked Hiraikotsu back and fortunately for Kagura it did not return to Sango's hand since it was stuck to in the ground a few feet beside the wind sorceress.

She took her chance and swung her fan. "Dance of the Dragons," she yelled.

Several large cyclones came crashing towards the ground and aimed for the demon slayer and the monk.

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he picked up a familiar scent. "We have to go."

"Why," Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo's right were safe in her," Kagome reasoned.

"No were not," Inuyasha growled. "He..."

they all froze at the sound of the familiar laugh.

**MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-**

Miroku knocked Sango to the ground causing the cyclones to miss both of them by mere inches.

"Are you OK Sango," Miroku asked as he stood up.

Sango reached for his outstretched hand, "yeah I'm.." her face went red as she felt the monk's hand on her but. She then smacked him hard enough to leave a mark on the side of his face. "now is hardly the time."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," Miroku said jokingly.

Kagura waved her fan as the cyclones changed directions. She watched as the demon slayer and the monk ran off in different directions just as the cyclones collided together and disappeared. Kagura knew that Sango would go after her weapon so she turned her attention to the Hiraikotsu Sure enough she saw Sango rushing towards her trusted weapon. She pulled her arm back but before she could swing the fan she was struck on the head with the monks staff. She then fell to the ground from the impact of the Hiraikotsu hitting her back.

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

"Hello pet," the chilling voice laughed causing Inuyasha to turn his gaze behind him as he watched Naraku appear out of thin air.

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat as he attempted to conceal his fear. "what do you want."

"Don't act dumb," Naraku mocked as he floated down onto the wood flooring. "You know why I'm here."

Kagome turned her attention from Naraku to Inuyasha Inuyasha let a threatening growl escape his mouth.

"Oh don't be like that," Naraku teased. "Don't you remember all the fun we had."

"You sick bastard," Inuyasha jolted up from anger but soon regretted it as the pain sent him crashing back down.

"What does he mean Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she helped the kneeling Inuyasha to his feet.

As soon as he was steady Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside and drew his sword. "I will make you pay," Inuyasha threatened.

This only caused Naraku to let out another laugh. "You don't think you can go against your master do you now."

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other with confusion in there eyes. They quickly turned to face Naraku as he shot his tentacles out towards the four of them.

**MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-**

"Kagura" Miroku and Sango quickly turned around to locate the voice.

"Hakudoshi," Kagura rasped out. "what are you doing her," she wondered as she picked herself up.

"I was sent her in case you failed," Hakudoshi said before turning his attention to Miroku and Sango as they readied themselves for another battle.

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

"Windscar," Inuyasha roared sending the Windscar right for Naraku

Kirara quickly transformed taking Kagome and Shippo along with her into the air. Kagome and Shippo coughed as the attempted to clear there lungs of the dust that got kicked up from the Windscar

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled as she looked towards the ground "are you alright."

"I'm fine," he responded as he glared daggers at Naraku

"Don't be like that," Naraku said calmly as he took a step closer.

Inuyasha let out another Windscar before stepping back to catch his breath. He then watched as the dust in the air cleared to see that Naraku was protected by a barrier as he floated into the air.

"Damn you," Inuyasha roared as Tessaiga became covered in adamant. He then lifted his sword to prepare for his next strike. "Adamant..."

before Inuyasha could finish his attack Naraku struck the injured half demon with his tentacles sending the latter airborne. Before Inuyasha could even hit the ground Naraku's tentacles jolted out and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's wrist and ankles.

**MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-**

Sango took no time in throwing Hiraikotsu at Hakudoshi He only laughed as it bounced right of the barrier and returned to the demon slayers hand.

Seeing no other resort Miroku reached for the beads that sealed the wind tunnel. "Damn it," he cursed as he watched the Saimyōshō surround Hakudoshi

"It's to late," Hakudoshi laughed.

"What do you mean by that," Sango asked, not even attempting to hide her anger.

"Naraku already got what he was looking for."

"What," Miroku questioned.

"Look," Hakudoshi said as he turned his head.

Both the monk and the demon slayer turned their attention to the demolished shed where the demon child was looking. They watched as Kirara ripped apart one of the tentacles wrapped around Inuyasha wrist with her fangs.

"Kagura," Hakudoshi said causing the wind sorceress to look away from the half demon and at her younger brother. "Don't just stand there."

"R-right," Kagura said as she snapped herself from her confusion. "Dance of Blades."

Sango and Miroku turned around just in time to hear Kagura call out her attack but it was too late. She already unleashed her attack and sent the two flying backwards.

"That was easy enough," Hakudoshi joked as he turned to look at his fallen foes.

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

"Hit the mark," Kagome commanded as she fired an arrow.

She nearly jumped for joy as her sacred arrow destroyed the tentacles that were previously wrapped around Inuyasha's ankles. she watched Kirara rip apart the last tentacle freeing Inuyasha As soon as Kirara snatched Inuyasha out of the air and headed for the ground Kagome aimed her bow right at Naraku

"Don't think you've won just yet," Naraku laughed as Kagome pulled back an arrow.

"Well see about that," Kagome yelled as she released the sacred arrow.

She stared in shock as the arrow fell to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he watched a grin stretch across the demon's face.

"RUN," Inuyasha yelled as he turned to face Kagome

By the time she snapped her self from the confusion and began to run Naraku had already released a large amount of miasma.

**MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-MS-**

As soon as Sango awoke she put on her mask to avoid inhaling the miasma Naraku released. She quickly rushed to Miroku's side just as he began to push himself up off the ground. Before she could get close enough to help him she was thrown back by the power of one of Kagura's wind blades. Miroku stumbled to his feet as the effects of the miasma began to set in. he covered his mouth with the arm of his robe as he rushed towards the unconscious Sango Hakudoshi then rushed towards the monk who narrowly avoided the boy's Naginata. He then picked up Naginata and pointed it right at Miroku's face.

"Just watch," Hakudoshi then tuned to face away from the monk and towards Naraku "and enjoy the show."

Miroku walked up to Sango and picked her. "Like that'll ever happen." Miroku said as he walked towards where Inuyasha was fighting as he held Sango bridal style.

**IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-IKKS-**

"Adamant barrage," Inuyasha roared as he stood on Kirara's back.

The attack effectively destroyed Naraku's barrier as well as chopping the demon to pieces and dispersing the miasma.

"That's not very nice," Naraku joked as he started to piece himself together.

"Damn you," Inuyasha cursed.

"Adam-" he stopped in mid swing as the pain from his injuries took over leaving him nearly paralyzed.

Naraku then struck Kirara with one of his tentacles as she attempted to catch Inuyasha His smile turned into a frown as he saw Inuyasha land on a large floating pink ball.

"thanks Shippo," Inuyasha coughed out."now take me up."

"What," Shippo shouted.

"J-just...do...it..." Inuyasha forced out in between each intake of air.

"A-alright," Shippo sighed in defeat as he floated up towards Naraku

Naraku once again had an evil grin plastered on his face. "What are you gonna do pet."

"I'm gonna kill you once and for all," Inuyasha raised his sword. "You sick bastard."

"Tsk, tsk, my pet," Naraku laughed as he finally became whole again"you really must show your master more respect."

"Go to hell," Inuyasha yelled as he attempted to unleash another adamant barrage but was knocked off balance when Naraku struck Shippo causing the fox demon to transform back.

Naraku then outstretched his arms and snatched Inuyasha out of the air. "Maybe I should teach you another lesson," Naraku laughed as he pulled the half demon closer.

* * *

Miroku rested Sango beside a tree before turning his attention to Kagome who had just drawn her bow.

"Miroku," Shippo said as he jumped on the monk's shoulder.

"Shippo what's going on," Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Shippo said sadly, "but Naraku seems really keen on getting Inuyasha back."

"That won't happen," Kagome yelled as she released her arrow.

Naraku's arm was torn to pieces by the sacred arrow causing him to drop the half demon.

"I've had enough of this," Naraku roared as he lost his cool.

He stretched out his tentacles striking each of Inuyasha's remaining friends and then releasing a powerful miasma that rendered them all unconscious in a few seconds.

Naraku then walked over to Inuyasha as he attempted to pick himself up using his sword for balance.

"Damn you Naraku," Inuyasha shouted as he pointed the Tessaiga towards the advancing demon.

"What did I tell you about showing me some respect," Naraku roared as he used one of his tentacles to throw Inuyasha into a tree.

Naraku walked up to the half demon. He knelt down and grabbed a lock of Inuyasha's silver hair. He then lifted him up till they were at eye level. "Go...to...hell..." Inuyasha said putting more emphasis on each word than necessary.

Naraku then slammed Inuyasha's head into the tree trunk causing the half demon's vision to blur. With his other hand he gripped Inuyasha's neck. He then proceeded to move his other hand from Inuyasha's hair to his neck. Inuyasha's slashed at Naraku's arms he kicked him several times in the chest but he was unable to break free. His efforts began to die down as Naraku's grip tightened. Soon Inuyasha succumbed to unconsciousness.

Naraku loosened his grip and caught the half demon as he fell. He then brushed back the several lose strands of hair from Inuyasha's brow. He then leaned down and kissed the unconscious Inuyasha on the lips.

Naraku then broke off the kiss and whispered softly to himself,"That's a good boy."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kagome,Kagome," Kaede nearly yelled as she attempted to shake the young girl awake. "Are ye OK," she asked as she watched Kagome tiredly open her eyes.

With the help of Kaede Kagome got up into a sitting position. "Yeah," just a little dizzy," she said as she held her head as she tried to keep her world from spinning. "How is everyone."

when she heard no one respond she looked around to assessed the situation for herself. Miroku was lost deep in thought as he sat under a tree. She continued to look around to where Sango was petting the small cat demon. Shippo was just now coming to Kaede with some herbs. Her heart dropped as she looked around once more.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she asked, "Where's Inuyasha."

everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. There eyes shifted to the side before they sadly hung their heads.

"We have to find him," she shouted as she bolted to her feet. She stumbled only slightly and once she caught her balance she yelled, "Why are you all just sitting here."

"Kagome," Sango whispered sadly.

Miroku spoke up as he hinted the turmoil in Sango's voice. "We did look for him. We went back to the castle and it was gone."

"Yeah we even got Koga to help," Shippo pitched in.

Then they all went silent as Kagome shouted at them, "That's not enough."

"Kagome calm down," Kaede said as she got to her feet. "They searched all night and only came back to see if ye could locate him by searching for Naraku's piece of the Shikon jewel."

Kagome then looked around and rested her eyes on the large mass of dead grass where there battle had been.

She then turns around and sees that everyone is standing in front of her. "Let's go find Inuyasha."

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha awoke he attempted to get up but found he was chained down to the bed. He stopped pulling on his bonds at the sound of Naraku's voice, "your finally awake, are you."

Inuyasha then turned his head to the side to find his captor sitting on the edge of the bed. "Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble," Naraku mocked as he cupped Inuyasha's chin in the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha attempted to turn his head away as Naraku leaned in closer but the demon's grip held firm. Inuyasha could do nothing as Naraku pressed his lips against the half demon's own. Naraku then pressed his tongue against the others lips in an attempt to gain entry to his whole mouth. He then pulled back breaking off the kiss. He then moved his hand from the half demon's chin to his throat. He slowly began to squeeze tighter as he climbed on top of Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha had no choice but to open his mouth as he attempted to suck in some air. Naraku saw his opportunity and jammed his tongue in Inuyasha's mouth before he removed his hand from the Hanyou's throat. Inuyasha attempted to pull away from the unwanted contact but Naraku gripped his chin once again. Inuyasha was helpless to stop Naraku as the demon's slimy tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. Naraku finally pulled his tongue out of the half demon's mouth before breaking off the kiss leaving Inuyasha gasping for air.

"now that wasn't so bad now was it," Naraku teased. "We've done this so many times before, so why are you resisting me now."

"Go...to...hell...," Inuyasha rasped in between each intake of breath.

Naraku raised his hand from Inuyasha's chin then back handed the half demon causing the Hanyou's head to whip to the side. As soon as he came to his scenes Inuyasha turned his head and glared at Naraku with defiant eyes. Naraku responded by back handing him once again. Before Inuyasha could even turn his head Naraku gripped a lock of his silver hair lifting his head as far as possible..

Naraku leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "do you need another lesson." Inuyasha immediately clammed up at the threat. "Good ," Naraku laughed as he released inuyasha's lock of hair, the half demon fell back onto the bed.

Inuyasha only whimpered as Naraku bit into his sensitive dog ears, effectively drawing blood. Inuyasha shuddered as Naraku began to lap up the blood that trailed down his face. Naraku leaned back and licked his lips enjoying the metallic taste of the the blood. He then felt himself become aroused by the look of helplessness on the half demon's face.

"Aren't you having fun pet," Naraku whispered as Inuyasha closed his eyes in an attempt to escape into his mind and away from reality. "Well I'm having a great time."

Inuyasha didn't resist as Naraku nipped at his neck, nor when he began to nibble at his now bleeding nipple. His eyes did however snap open as Naraku's hands made there way down to his waist.

"Now pet we are gonna continue where we left off," Naraku cooed as he slid Inuyasha's pant's down to his knees.

"Stop," Inuyasha pleaded.

"OK,but first call me," Naraku teased as he moved closer to the edge of the bed, "Master."

"N-no," Inuyasha said in pure disgust.

"Remember it was your choice," Kagura shuddered at the sound of Naraku's voice as he teased the half-demon

* * *

Kagura had been through this several times since Naraku captured Inuyasha the first time. She had become accustomed to the endless sounds that swam around in her head as she stood guard. The banging of the bed as it slammed into the stone wall. The sound of Naraku's laughter as he listened to another moan or whimper Inuyasha failed to stifle. None of it was new to her. She let out a sigh as the sounds began to die down. She would have to go in, clean up the room, and chain Inuyasha to the wall all before the half demon woke up. Though she hated it she was completely prepared until she heard the piercing scream that rang thought the hall. Her mind went blank from the shock. She had never heard such a cry before in her life. Naraku's cackling snapped her out of her daze. She turned to face him as he exited the room. Once he was out of sight she walked into the room like she had done so many times before. As soon as she stepped in she knew this wasn't like any of the other times. She never saw anything quite like this.

* * *

Alright please review this chp and any previous chapters so that the story may improve. I would really like so constructive crtism in the reviews even if they are flames because they do give me something to dwell on after i use them for mashmellows. and do not comment on OOCness i have post in my summary there are some ooc parts.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has been so long since my last update but here it is enjoy. Well Chp. 9 was originaly an authors note so if this chapter is somehow confusing you then go back and read Chp. 9. Thanks and remember R&R.

* * *

Kagome had been looking towards the sky for quite some times since they left Kaede's village in search of Naraku's new hide out.

"Oh no," she said as they passed the numerous trees that were blocking the night sky.

"Kirara," Sango called. The large cat demon then landed on the ground. Sango then looked towards the sky where Kagome's attention was. "What is it Kagome?"

Shippo then jumped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's so he could get a better view. "There's nothing there."

they went silent from the shock. How could they not realize it sooner. Were they to busy searching for Naraku that they neglected the obvious.

"The New Moon," Miroku exclaimed after clearing his head.

* * *

Inuyasha was curled up in a ball as he faced the stone wall. The blood from his numerous new and reopened wounds caked his naked body leaving few patches of exposed skin. She walked forward and felt something shift under her bare feet. She stepped back and looked down examining the fabric. It was Inuyasha's red pants. She picked it up and then noticed something out of the corner o her eye. There was a shackle hanging from the bed. She glanced at each post and noticed that all of them were there hanging lifelessly.

"why didn't you run," Kagura asked before turning to look at the door, "you could have escaped any time." she sat on the edge of the soiled sheets. She sadly placed her hand on the half demon's shoulder. Inuyasha's body shook violently under the touch. She pulled her hand back and held it to her chest. "what did he do to you."

"Marvelous isn't it," Kagura jumped at the sound of Naraku's voice.

She quickly turned and looked over her shoulder. Her head following as Naraku approached.

"N-Naraku," Kagura whispered but immediately silenced herself as he looked her way.

"What is is Kagura," Naraku looked back at the half demon cowering on the bed. "Don't you find this amusing."

"No I don't," Kagura spat, "it's revolting. How could you do this to him."

Kagura ignored her as he sat on the bed and turned Inuyasha onto his back. "Easy." Naraku then licked at the spatter of blood on Inuyasha's face. "wanna see."

"No I don't," Kagura growled as she walked out the door.

She took one glance back into the room and saw Naraku break off a kiss before he sunk his teeth into Inuyasha's blood neck.

* * *

"Kagome look," Miroku shouted as he came to a halt.

Kirara came to a stop soon after. They all looked at Miroku in shock but then followed his outstretched hand to the moonless sky.

"What is it," Shippo asked.

They watched as Kagura flew over the trees on her feather. "Maybe if we follow her," Miroku started to say until he was cut off.

"We can find Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with great joy.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Sango shouted as Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulders climbed on Kirara just as she took to the sky.

* * *

A large gust of wind knocked both Jaken and Rin to the ground. Jaken then quickly rose to his feet in front of Rin in a defensive stance as the wind began to dissipate.

"What do you want Kagura," Jaken barked as her swung around the staff of two heads as threateningly as he could.

She looked at him unimpressed. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken was about to bark an insult at her until he heard Sesshomaru call out his name. The dog demon then walked out of the dense forest and made his way to the small group. "what do you want."

She smirked since she somehow knew this would be her response. Her expression saddened as she spoke. "Naraku has captured Inuyasha again."

Sesshomaru remained emotionless. "I know."

It took Kagura only a second to register the emotionless words that came from the dog demon's mouth "I know."

Anger welled up inside her. She then shouted at Sesshomaru. "You knew and you didn't do anything." She let out a sigh as she saw no change in Sesshomaru's expression. She then spoke more calmly. "How could you just do nothing."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru sadly as she pulled a feather from her hair. She left in another gust of wind.

Sesshomaru turned away from her. Flashes of repressed memories began to surfaces in Sesshomaru's mind. His mind thrust him back into that poorly lit room. He struggled underneath Naraku's weight but the chains fastening him to the bed didn't give him much room to maneuver. He was unable to protect himself as Naraku began to trail his kisses down to his belt line.

He heard a voice in the distance calling out to him. "Lord Sesshomaru," he snapped back to reality.

He stared down at Rin. His heart nearly broke when he saw the concern on her face. "Let's go," Sesshomaru said before he turned and walked away.

Rin smiled and ran to Ah-Un. She grabbed their reins and followed after Sesshomaru and Jaken.

* * *

Kagura walks down the hall leading to the dungeons. She makes several turns within the labyrinth. She then comes to a halt in front of a heavy metal door. She grabs the handle and looks around hoping no one sees her. She slowly opens the door as silently as she can.

She jumps at the sound of Naraku's voice calling her name. She lets go of the cold metal handle and turns around to face her Master.

"Did they follow you," Naraku asked. Kagura only stared at him in confusion. "Did they follow you," Naraku repeated.

Kagura snapped back to reality then shook her head to the side. "No, they didn't follow me."

Naraku turns to leave. Kagura then musters up her courage. "Where is Inuyasha."

Naraku stops in his tracks and turns to face his incarnation. She shuddered at the sight of the sinister grin plastered on his face. Naraku said nothing as he turned and left the room.

* * *

I apologize for this but I will actually be posting this story once a week every Saturday since I have so many things that need to be done. Don't worry though I will not neglect this story ever again. It will get completed.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's head was pounding. The roaring of the waterfall that assaulted his sensitive ears wasn't making it much worse. His eyes snapped open in confusion. Inuyasha scanned the room around him. He was in a damp cave, he was no longer bound in that cold dark cell. He tenderly got to his feet minding his wounds. He was so relieved to be free he threw all caution to the wind as he approached the entrance of the cave. He reached his hand out to the waterfall. When his hand went past the cool rushing water he felt his hand collide with some invisible force that filled his body with hot pain before sending him flying into the back of the cave.

* * *

Kagura continued to pace as she tried to quell the conflict in her own mind. Inuyasha had been her enemy for so long but why does she feel like she must stick her neck out for him.

She was snapped from her thoughts at the angry growl that ripped through the intense silence of the castle. "NARAKU!"

Kagura stopped pacing then turned to face the castles entrance. She let out a sigh as she cleared her mind. She slowly walked out into the light of day to meet Inuyasha's friends.

"Kagura where is Naraku," Kagome shouted as she drew her bow.

"Now why would I tell you something like that," Kagura grinned as she opened her fan.

"Because you led us here," Miroku said as he watched sadness creep up onto Kagura's face. he placed his hand on Kagome's wrist causing her to lower her bow. Miroku walked forward. "I don't know your reasons Kagura but I do know you brought us here for a reason."

Kagura remained silent but the monk kept talking. "I don't think you hate Naraku enough to bring us here. So what was your intention."

Kagura let the monk's words set in. she wouldn't say it out loud but she knew her reasons. She had to help Inuyasha even if she wasn't completely sure why. "There not here." Kagura let out a sigh before continuing. "And I don't know where they are."

Kagura retreated back into the castle without another word. She returned to her pacing as she attempted to figure out why she cared what happened to the half demon.

the gang turned to face Miroku "what was that about," Sango asked.

Miroku let out a sigh. "i don't know but I don't think Kagura wanted to fight us. She has betrayed Naraku before so we can assume she is not on his side, but..."

"But what?" Kagome wondered.

"That doesn't mean she would risk her life to help us unless she wanted to help Inuyasha" Miroku reasoned.

"Well there's not much else we can do here," Sango said as she climbed on Kirara's back. She helped Kagome up. "Let's return to Kaede's village and think of a plan."

Kirara flew through the air towards Kaede's village.

* * *

"Oh come now," fear washed over Inuyasha's face as he heard Naraku's usual mocking tone. "You didn't think you were free did you."

Naraku appeared from the waterfall and continued to advance towards the trembling half demon. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. His breathing turned ragged as his fear grew. Naraku was merely inches from him by now. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet despite the pain that shot through his body. Naraku saw his chance and took it. His tentacles wrapped around Inuyasha's wrist and ankles. The half demon struggled with all his might. Though it didn't last for long. The strength was sapped from him and he slumped forward.

Naraku wasn't satisfied with this win so he released his tentacles causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground. Naraku climbed on top of Inuyasha he leaned down and breathed in Inuyasha's scent. He let out a sigh before he opened Inuyasha's shirt. He ran his finger along every scar on the half demon's chest. Inuyasha's trembling grew under the unwanted touch but he was powerless to do anything. He retreated back into his own mind as Naraku continued his fun.

* * *

I'm sorry about the part with Kagura I really am. I know its complete crap but I didn't know how else to make it hopefully you guys wont have to suffer through another part like that.

Also sorry about this failure of a chapter I hope the next one will be better. I just had to get a few things out of the way.

hey guys I know most of you probably don't like the fact that I will be updating weekly. Good news is that I am actual working on making several chapters during the week so I can finish the story. When I do that then I will be able to post daily.

So in the meantime please read and review. I would like some advice on how to make this story better.


End file.
